


you burn bright like the sun

by vraiment



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, hehe, i'll add tags as i go, journalist!winwin, soccercaptain!yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vraiment/pseuds/vraiment
Summary: something about the way he burned, like fire, lured winwin in, capturing him in the depths of his eyes and traps of his heart





	1. first sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post regularly hehe but please tell me what you think about it at the end (if u would like to)

Sicheng walked apprehensively through the crowd at the stadium, a camera balanced on his shoulder, as he tried to find a familiar face. The stands in the stadium seemed to shake as students roared and jumped every time someone scored a goal. He had no idea why he was at a soccer game  — of all places — on a Friday night when he could be at home, snuggled in blankets, eating cakes and watching a movie. The cold air curled around his body, snugly wrapping his hands and face. The tips of his fingers and nose felt numb as he continued to push himself through the crowd.

He made his way to the entrance of the field, where Sicheng pulled out his press pass from the insides of his pocket and flashed it at the security guard posted at the gate with a smile on his face. 

“Sir, I’m here to cover the game tonight for the school magazine. It would be amazing if you could let me in to do my job… sir,” he chirped, hoping that it wasn’t one too many sirs.

The burly man sized him up for a while before grudgingly letting the gates open. Sicheng ran up to the sides of the track, maintaining his distance from the field as he spotted a mop of familiar brown hair. Jaehyun leaned against a pole, his head down and lips pulled into a tight line as he seemed to be scrutinizing something in his camera. 

Sicheng walked up to him and dramatically dropped his camera bag to the floor, trying to catch Jaehyun’s attention, who looked up with a grin on his face, which turned to a frown.

“Winwin, that’s a thousand dollar camera,” Jaehyun groaned as Sicheng entered the little press booth to check the camera and place his bag. “You missed like, 15 minutes of the game and two goals.”

Did Sicheng regret coming in late? Absolutely not. He surely had better things to do like watching cat videos or even better, rewatching a bunch of Twice music videos. Covering a soccer game, was the least of his concerns. Well, other than the fact that he had to write a story for a magazine about a sport he knew nothing about.

“Why is it so crowded,” Sicheng asked as he removed the camera from his shoulder. He surveyed the field in front of him, which was filled with splashes of green and blue, as players ran up and down the field, trying to gain possession of the ball.

“It’s a rivalry game,’ Jaehyun replied, frowning at the other boy. “Did you forget that you were assigned to write a feature about Yuta.”

Sicheng paused.  A story about a football player? Who was probably cocky, arrogant, smart and beautiful? He had tried and did everything to avoid jocks during his time at school, but now he had to talk to one? “So, Yuta. First of all, who and secondly why do I have to write a whole story about him.”

Jaehyun scoffed while Sicheng rolled his eyes at him. “He is the captain of the soccer team, not that you would know. You are new and we wanted to give you something different to write about. You better start taking pictures of him while he is on the field.”

“I don’t even know how he looks like.”

“He has blonde hair and is also player number 10. Don’t forget to interview him after the game!” Jaehyun smiled as Sicheng ran off to the sidelines.

Finding blonde hair on the field was not a difficult task. The owner of said hair stood out like the sun amongst the scurry of football players and held some sort of rage in his eyes as he furiously tackled the ball from a player in the opposing team. Behind the camera lens, the boy was simply beauty, taking up an almost fire like presence as he ran across the field. Under the night sky, he still glowed like a star as he kicked the ball into its goal. 

To say that Sicheng was captivated was an understatement. He was enthralled, and with each click of the camera button, he felt more compelled to capture this form of living art and preserve the flames that rose from him into a photo.

Damn, Sicheng would have definitely  _ attempted  _ to attend soccer games if he knew that this was the view he would be treated to. Somehow, he couldn’t take his eyes off the blonde boy, and the passion he held and clearly exhibited lured Sicheng to keep his eyes on the number 10.

When the whistle rang for halftime, the boys on the field slowly walked towards the sidelines.  _ The sidelines _ , where he happened to be standing on. He silently swore as he could see Yuta walking towards the bench (a few feet away from where Sicheng was standing), breathless. Sicheng was aware that Yuta wouldn’t notice him and took the time to casually look at him.

Yuta squeezed a water bottle, spraying water across his face. His forehead was dotted with beads of sweat (and now water) as he brought his hand up to wipe his mouth. Blue veins curved around his arms and tuffets of blonde hair curled around the bottom of his neck. His eyes intensely stared at his coach while his his fingers seemed ever so delicate, as he screwed the lid of the bottle shut. 

“Isn’t he cold?” Sicheng thought quietly as he brought his hands closer to his chest. The night was getting colder and everytime he let out a sigh, a cloud of air formed in front of his lips. Another whistle blew, symbolizing the end of halftime. Sicheng looked up at Jaehyun who seemed to be taking notes of the game, and his gaze returned to the field where Yuta stood at the center of the field, hands on his hips, eyes alert, waiting to pounce on the ball in front of him.

Yuta seemed to be looking around, searching for something when he met Sicheng’s eyes. Sicheng smiled, right as the referee blew the whistle. Yuta swiftly gained possession over the ball before shooting it straight in the net, causing the stadium to erupt in cheers. 

Sicheng walked away, back to Jaehyun, as he noticed Yuta looking around, searching for something, or someone.


	2. blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! just a disclaimer that this fic is Very westernized and if you're uncomfortable with that please don't read it! I know that yuta and winwin don't live such lives but its the one that i'm most comfortable writing and i know this lifestyle the best,, sorry if thats a bummer hehe

“How does one just score a goal… Like right off the bat… he just looked and scored,” Sicheng asked, voice trailing as he flicked through the photos in the camera, hoping that he took at least a couple of half-decent photos.

“I guess it comes with practice?” Jaehyun shrugged as he packed his equipment. The crowds in the stand were slowly filtering out, students cheering and clapping as they walked past the bench with the soccer team. Sicheng turned his back away from the stands and the team. It sounded like chaos behind him, and he could distinguish the male whoops of victory from the noise as the team celebrated their win.

Sicheng felt all too uncomfortable as he waited for Jaehyun, shivering slightly as a cold wind blew past his ears. The stadium lights that hovered over him slightly dimmed, and Jaehyun swung his arms around Sicheng as they walked towards the exit. They neared the soccer team, and Sicheng spotted the familiar blonde hair gently fluttering in the wind.

“Could you come with me to congratulate the team?” Jaehyun turned to Sicheng. “I know some people on the team and I could introduce you to them?”

Sicheng slightly nodded as he walked behind Jaehyun, digging his hands into the pockets of his coat. He looked around at the soccer players dressed in shorts that came up to their knees and thin, see through shirts, and thanked his lucky stars that he was not one of them. 

“Nice play today,” Jaehyun shyly congratulated and hugged the boy in front of him. “I was watching you play from the sidelines”

The boy was beautiful to say the least. He had bright brown eyes that seemed to ooze sympathy and fondness, and he looked at Jaehyun with a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. He stood shivering in the cold and picked up a windbreaker from the ground before wrapping it around his body. But what stood out to Sicheng the most was his hair— he had bright red hair, and everytime the wind picked up, it looked like live flames licking the top of his head.

Maybe everyone in the soccer team just had wildly colored hair, Sicheng thought to himself. He opened his mouth about to say something but was interrupted by Jaehyun. “Taeyong, this is Winw— Sicheng, and Sicheng this is Taeyong, an amazing soccer player.”

“You have nice hair,” Sicheng said as he leaned in to shake Taeyong’s hands, who shyly smiled back at him. 3 more boys gathered around Jaehyun, who introduced them all to Sicheng. He met Johnny, Jungwoo and Jeno, all of who seemed to be apart of Jaehyun’s friend group.

Must be nice to have a solid support system. He lingered around behind Jaehyun as he fell into conversation with the boys in front of him. He pulled his phone from inside his pockets to check the time. 8:13.

It wasn’t even that late. Sicheng wandered around, wanting to give space to Jaehyun and his friends but made sure to be near the other boy. The stands were mostly empty, save a few couples and stragglers. He thought that maybe if he willed to be in his bedroom surrounded by blankets, he might arrive home faster. He could practically feel the soft touch of his throw wrapped around him as he sits on his bed with a tub of vanilla ice cream and a feel-good movie.

“What are you thinking about?” Sicheng looked to the owner of the voice, and immediately recollected himself. Yuta stood in front of him, eyes shining and a smile plastered on his face. Sicheng wasn’t exactly sure how to reply to that question. Do people just go around asking people what they were thinking about? Was that some sort of norm? He barely knew the boy who stood in front of him till an hour and a half ago.

“Do you not get hyperthermia,” he asked and immediately regretted it. A wave of emotion passed over Yuta for what seemed like a second but he smiled wider. Sicheng noticed— thank god— that Yuta wore shorts and the threadbare shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

“It’s hypothermia—”

“But it gets really cold and your body kind of loses—”

“Exactly, hypothermia,” Yuta stressed the O. “I know what you’re talking about and no, I unfortunately am not a victim of the condition.” He dramatically sighed, putting his hand to his forehead and looking up at the sky. Sicheng paused. Why was he talking to Yuta. No. Why was Yuta talking to him.

“Do you know me?” Sicheng asked, tilting his head slightly. He stared at the boy in front of him, and noticed that the tips of his nose was flushed red and his eyebrows were dyed blonde. He didn’t know that people dyed his eyebrows along with their hair.

“Why are you staring at me,” Yuta smiled to himself as he straightened his back and took a step towards Sicheng.

“I asked if you knew who I was? And stop walking towards me… It moves reminds me of the top six actions serial killers engage in before striking their prey”

“How do you always have something to talk about?” Sicheng glanced over behind Yuta’s shoulder and spotted Jaehyun still talking to his friends. They seemed to be joking about something, throwing their heads back and giggling into each other’s shoulders. He brought back his focus towards Yuta.

“Dude, I have known you for two seconds and you’re seriously creeping me out.” He sensed Yuta pausing, wondering whether to reply with a witty answer or a sane one.

“I saw you taking photos and just wanted to ask you how they came out.”

“So this is what this is about? You come to me because you want to see how good you look in the photos? Mind you, I’m an extremely talented photographer who would not have been accepted into the school newspaper if it wasn’t for my talent and skills and you are not one to—”

“Are you going to show them to me?” Yuta pressed. Sicheng ignored the question.

“Isn’t the team supposed to be out getting drunk or something” He looked up to the older boy’s eyes. 

“I’m hosting a party tomorrow at my place. You can come if you would like to,” Yuta smiled, suddenly looking at Sicheng. Sicheng thought that Yuta was a naturally happy person. Someone who brightened up at the thought of little things. Or maybe he just had a pretty smile. 

“What if I have other things planned.”

“I expect to see you there,” Yuta winked before walking away and disappearing into his his team. What just happened.

/

Sicheng found himself with Jaehyun again, this time with Kun on his other side. He was practically dragged out of his room by Kun in an effort for him to “make new friends and stop lazing around the apartment”. Sicheng had friends. He wanted to talk to new people but definitely not at Yuta’s party where everyone was either a fuckboy or a previously mentioned cocky jock. Not that there was much of a difference between the two.

Late last night, Sicheng had woken up in the middle of the night and found himself calling Jaehyun and recounting his “bizarre” encounter with Yuta. Apparently Yuta liked to thank photographers after the end of each game, but apparently was also a fuckboy. The mixed signals that Sicheng was receiving was not helping him in any way. He just hoped that he wouldn’t have to face Yuta tonight or any other night.

The apartment was huge, to say the least. There was a disco ball in the middle of the living room, and people gathered around it, gently swaying their hips to the sound of the beat blasting in the speakers. Some held red cups filled with brown liquids, other held rolled joints to their lips, taking in deep breaths as they walked around the room. 

Sicheng lost his two friends in the crowd as he made his way through it. Funny how he was in a crowded space for the second day in a row. He looked around for some sort of decently empty space, where he could perhaps just sit in the corner and sulk. He made his way into the kitchen, which was brightly lit, a stark contrast to the rest of the apartment. 

He immediately walked to the fridge, hoping to find a little snack he could settle down with. The fridge was first of all, huge. There were three doors, and each rack seemed to be brimming with a colorful assortment of fruits and Tupperwares with food and neatly labelled notes on it.

One post it attached to a container read “Yuta’s— Don’t touch” with a bunch of angry devils drawn around it. Sicheng bent down to take a look at what was in it and was surprised to find a slice of what seemed like cheesecake. He gently popped the lid open and closed the fridge door behind him.

“Please tell me you’re going to share that.” Sicheng heard an awfully familiar voice from behind his back. He slowly turned around to spot Yuta, nestled in between 2 counters, wrapped up in a bunch of blankets. He wore a glittery see through shirt, with the first 3 buttons open, exposing his collarbone, which curved gracefully under his neck.

His eyes were lined with smudged kohl and a slight sheen of pink eye shadow. Yuta was undoubtedly breathtakingly beautiful, with his lips pursed open, awaiting Sicheng’s response, who hesitantly walked towards Yuta, hands clutching the box of cake.

“Isn’t this your party? Why are you sitting here”

“I feel like for all of the 3 minutes I have talked to you, you have only asked me questions.” Yuta scrunched his nose as he grabbed the box from him. “You came!” He flashed a toothy smile at Sicheng, illuminating his face and somehow, the room.

“My friends dragged me here.”

“So you would not have come if it was your personal choice.”

“Spot on,” Sicheng giggled as he sat down beside Yuta. They weren’t actually touching each other but he was well aware of the other boy’s presence beside him. Yuta felt warm, radiating the sort of warmth that could only be acquired through human touch. Sicheng barely knew the guy but he was immediately attracted to him, even if it was on the basis of beauty and charisma.

“You don’t know my name.”

“Sicheng.” Yuta pronounced it with such care and gentleness, stressing the two syllables (which wasn’t accurate, cute, but far from correct) and certainty as he looked into Sicheng’s eyes. “I have my sources” he said before Sicheng could interrupt him.

He looked back down to his fingers, a small smile spreading across his cheeks. Sicheng tried to purse his lips trying to be less obvious about his smile. The way Yuta said his name was certainly something. He wanted the other boy to whisper it, shout it, repeatedly say it to his face. Sicheng. Sicheng. Sicheng.

“My name is Yuta,” he giggled to himself as he stretched out his hand towards Sicheng. His laughter seemed to bounce off the cabinets and cream walls of the kitchen. It ringed throughout Sicheng’s ears as he shook his hands with him. Yuta’s hands were cold and they seemed to linger on Sicheng’s for a second too long before he hastily slid it away, leaving his cold touch all over his hands. 

They sat in silence for a while, when Sicheng heard loud voices rise up from the living room一 shouting and screaming. The silence died down for a while before he heard a loud cry, and he quickly turned towards Yuta, who seemed to be looking right back at him.

“You should probably go and check,” Sicheng whispered. “You live here.”

Yuta seemed to be searching for something on Sicheng’s face, he didn’t know quite what. “Stay here, please?”

Sicheng turned away looking back at his fingers. “You have until I finish the cake.” He grabbed it from beyond Yuta, and as he reached over he could feel Yuta’s breath on him, his heat practically pouring from his chest. 

Yuta grabbed the edges of the counter and pulled himself up, before walking out of the kitchen. Sicheng sighed to himself as he found himself alone with a box of cake in his hands. He could hear voices in the living room slowly dying down and shuffling of feet. 

He brought the blankets Yuta had closer to him and laid them out before snuggling himself in them. They smelled like Yuta and his honey cologne. They reminded him of Yuta’s bright laughter and warm smile. It wasn’t long till he fell asleep, dreaming about kittens and cake, and a world where he could see Yuta’s smile everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao did winwin FORGET that he had to write. a thing. about Yuta?? yes he did :((


End file.
